catslivinginthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangheart's Revenge
'Author: 'Firestream 'Series: 'Misguided Paws Series '''Summary: '''Fangkit learns about her grandfather Scrouge,when an elder cat that lives near Bloodclan territory tells her about him and trying to take over a forest with four clans in it.She learns that the former leader of Thunderclan Firestar had killed her grandfather to stop him from taking the forest,to Fangkit it was wrong to kill Scrouge because he just wanted to take the forest,which Fangkit thought was a good thing.So she vowes to avenge Scrouge's death and destroy the clans for good. Prologue "Fangkit! Fangkit! Wake up we get to go outside for the first time!" Coldkit, Fangkit's brother shouts excited. "Alright! Gosh you don't have to go so crazy!" I hissed to him annoyed. Coldkit,Sharpkit,and I went outside of the nursery and saw the outside world for the first time.We saw a bright light which we assume was the sun and green grass. "Hey look at that thing right there!" Sharpkit meowed pointing at a black bug. "What is kind of bug is that?" I asked loudly. "That's a beetle." a familiar voice answered. My brothers and I turn around to see our father,Toothclaw with a mouthful of prey. "Father! You're back!" I mrrowed happy and I jumped on top of him. He fell to the ground and I started to claw at his ears,my brothers joined in too.We kept on tackling him and biting his ears and legs until he surrendered.The next day the kits were playing in the clearing again,Fangkit saw a patrol leaving so she decided to tag along.She followed them without being detected.Fangkit kept on following them until she saw an elderly cat outside their territory.Fangkit went towards the elderly cat and saw it was eating some prey. "Hi there youngster,you want some?" he said offering to share his squirrel. "No,It's yours keep it." Fangkit snapped and turned away. "Alright then,you know you remind me of a cat I used to know.I think his name was Scrouge,yes it is Scrouge! You want me to tell you a story about him and by the way my name is Oaks." Oaks meows bting into his prey. "Ok,tell me the story then." Fangkit said quickly and sat down. "Alright here it goes,Scrouge wasn't any rouge he used......." Oaks started to tell the story. "So he's my grandfather and he tried to take over a forest with four clans,but he got killed by the leader of Thunderclan Firestar?" Fangkit asked Oaks and he nodded. "Grrrr,Firestar shouldn't have killed him. Bloodclan could be a huge clan living in a big forest that only belongs to Bloodclan! I vow to avenge my grandfather's death and destroy Thunderclan and the rest of the clans that defeated Bloodclan!!" Fangkit vowed and shouted showing her fangs. Chapter 1 "Poppypaw! Come on,lets go now! Hunting is over." Rainclaw (a blue-gray tom) called to his apprentice. There was no response,so he called once again. Poppypaw didn't respond again so Rainclaw went to see what's wrong. When he turned at an oak tree,there right in front of him was Poppypaw's body covered in blood. He yowled for help as he ran into camp shocked and horrified. Rainclaw told his leader about Poppypaw's dead body,so two warriors carried her to the clearing in their camp. Poppypaw's mother Hazelpelt grieved for her and cried,her tears falling on to her light brown fur. Poppypaw's brother Volepaw came at his mother's side and tried to confort her. When she layed down next to Poppypaw for her vigil and fell asleep Volepaw looked at her sister then layed down too. "''Poppypaw,I vow to avenge your death and destroy the cat who killed you!" ''Voleplaw madly vowed in his head and fell asleep. The next morning Firestar called her deputy to talk with privatly in her den. "Yes,what is it Firestar?" Icewing mewed when she came into her den. "Who do you think killed Poppypaw and why?" I meowed to her. "Well a fox or badger could have killed her." "But Spottedfern said the bites on her neck were to clean for a badger or fox." "Then it would have been another clan cat or a rogue and they might have killed her because she saw something that she shouldn't have saw." Icewing replied. "Hmmmm,you could be right. Alright now go make some hunting patrols,the prey won't just jump in your mouth by themselves!" I told to her. Icewing left her den and assigned cats to hunting patrols. Firestar bacame sleepy,so she layed down on her bed and drifted to sleep. She slept until she found herself in a very dark place(MORE LATER!!) Category:Fanic Category:Firestream12's Pages Category:Misguided Paws Series